reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
0.5.3 Friends
Fakta z 0.5.3.3368 Klienta Tento klient je z 11. prosince roku 2003 a je to první uníklá verze WoW. Není jasné kdo ho vynesl, stejně jako 2.0.0.5610, 3.0.1.8303, 4.0.0.11927 nebo 6.0.1.18125. Mapa je už skoro totožná s Vanillou, ale hlavní města jsou často dost odlišná, u Stranglethorn Vale existují navíc Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis a dál na mapě Eastern Kingdoms existuje Programmer Isle a Designer Island. Deadwind Pass je zde ještě s Medivh Tower. V Kalimdoru je zase Player Housing, Winterspring spolu s Hyjalem je hodně rozpracovaný, navíc k Winterspringu v datech chybí tileset, takže se zobrazuje zeleně. Ostrovy (pro AQ Pre-Q), které dnes už neexistují a dříve byly pod Tanarisem jsou zde ještě za Caverns of Time. Na moři kousek od Teldrassilu je nějaký pokus, či zbytek testovací zóny. *Gnomeregan měl být původně hlavní město Gnomů, které bylo propojené výtahem s Ironforge. Deeprun Tram měl směřovat do Darnassusu. *Všechny křídla Scarlet Monastery jsou spojená, instance se nazývá jenom Monastery. *Darrowmere Lake je samostatná zóna s outdoor instancí (dnešní Scholomance). *Stratholme je outdoor instance, stejně jako Ahn'Qiraj. *Undercity je ještě komplikovanější k orientaci, druhé patro je otevřeno (existuje dodnes, ale je zavřené, tedy od Cataclysmu tam můžete vyletět), i Ironforge má druhé patro. *Polearmy se nazývají Spears. *Wandky nemají toggle/auto-cast, pro každé vystřelení se musí klikat. *Back / Cloak se dělí na cloth, leather a mail. *Back / Cloak nejde na charakterech vidět. Bylo to do doby, než si to vyžádali hráči. *V Barrens existuje pouze jeden hřbitov a jeden flight path. *Meeting Stone je určený k vyhledávání lidí pro daný dungeon. *Taureni mají místo mountů (kodo) spell Plainsrunning (ID 12821), který se naučí u taurenky Samantha Swifthoof ve Stranglethorn Vale. Tento spell byl upraven ještě v patchi 0.8 a později odstraněn v 1.1.0. V souborech hry existuje skrytý titul "Plainsrunner". Zde (WebArchive) bylo o něm psáno na stránkách WoW. *Undeadi mohou komunikovat s Alliancí, jde na ně použít ability jako Excorsism. Will of the Forsaken je pasivní abilita s imunitou na Sleep, Fear a Polymorph. *Mage vlastní spell "Khadgar's Unlocking", je to něco jako lockpick u rogue. *Rogue a druid mají Feign Death. Později když hunter ležel ve Feign Deathu 6 minut, doopravdy zemřel. *Banish u warlocka má 30 minut cooldown. *Charge u warriora k targetu teleportuje. Developeři zatím neuměli napsat pro tento druh ability kód. *Windfury Weapon může procnout mezi oběmi zbraněmi navzájem. *Priest a mage mají sleep. *Buffy na hráčích nejsou vidět, dokud mage nepoužije Detect Magic. *Arcane rezistance neexistuje, ale zato Holy rezistance je možná. *Je možné získávat reputaci s Wildhammer klanem a Revantusk trolly. Datamining Nějaké data z těchto časů zůstávají v souborech hry dodnes, to co jstem tam objevil jsem vyspawnoval na vlastní testovací mapu, ale některé modely a textury se zdají být ještě starší a je tak možné, že jsou ze starší verze jako třeba ECTS 2001 Early Alpha Client nebo WoW Alpha Client 1999/2000. screenshot_204.jpg screenshot_205.jpg screenshot_206.jpg screenshot_207.jpg screenshot_208.jpg screenshot_209.jpg screenshot_210.jpg screenshot_211.jpg screenshot_212.jpg 053Bez názvu.jpg screenshot_292.jpg hordecatap.jpg 053dataminin1.jpg 053dataminin2.jpg 053dataminin3.jpg 053dataminin4.jpg 053dataminin5.jpg Download 0.5.3 klient. *0.5.3 Part 1 *0.5.3 Part 2 *0.5.3 Part 3 *Sandbox pro 0.5.3 *0.5.3 Full Client Patch kde je vyextrahovaná mapa, ovšem tento patch neobsahuje původní WMO. *Patch-G Nový Emulátor Pro 0.5.3 Alpha Na internetu se objevil k dispozici velmi povedený emulátor od týpka jménem Barncastle. Záměrně píšu emulátor a ne sandbox, protože se k vám můžou připojit i další kamarádi. Funguje chat a základní funkce freind listu. Ano, je zde stále mnoho bugů, ale vůbec poprve si můžete vyzkoušet funkční levlování (cap zde byl 25 lvl), ve formě qůestů / zabíjení mobů, funkční talenty, profese, můžete si prohlédnout spelly které learnete u trenéra a nebo kouknout na itemy u vendorů. Jsou zde game objecty, různí moby a funkční instance. Soubor obsahuje složku MySQL, kde jako první spusť MySQL.bat. Potom co úplně naběhne přejdi na složku Server a zde spusť WorldServer.exe, pak přesuň soubor WoWClient.bat do složky s WoW a přes tento soubor spusť WoWko samotné, pochopitelně až naběhne WorldServer.exe. Příkazy pro emulátor jsou: *'.AddItem -ItemID-' *'.AddSkill -SkillID-' *'.SetSkill -SkillID- -Amount- -MaxAmount-' *'.Kil' *'.Level -Level-' *'.Money -CopperAmount-' *'.SetPower -Amount-' *Ulož.to - Alpha 0.5.3 Repack.rar *Mega - Alpha 0.5.3 Repack.rar EDIT (11.12.2017): k dispozici existuje ještě jeden další povedený emulátor AIO.Sandbox. WoWScrnShot_111716_211138.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_211311.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_212108.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_212208.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_212447.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_212632.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_213017.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_213141.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_213918.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_220722.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_220823.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_221209.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_221709.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_224148.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_225828.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_230612.jpg WoWScrnShot_111716_231014.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_122727.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_124050.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_124836.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_124958.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_130045.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_130126.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_130427.jpg WoWScrnShot_111916_132858.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_163133.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_163540.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_163732.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_163926.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_163944.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_164201.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_164235.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_165653.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_165928.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_170207.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_170812.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_171005.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_172235.jpg Video Galerie WowClient 2013-04-25 12-06-52-92.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-08-21-84.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-08-48-36.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-08-59-76.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-09-38-82.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-09-40-69.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-09-49-43.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-10-36-64.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-10-40-98.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-10-47-45.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-15-42-12.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-17-17-74.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-17-29-40.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-17-38-15.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-17-45-66.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-18-00-63.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-18-11-13.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-18-18-46.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-18-36-82.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-18-43-65.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-06-19.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-12-32.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-15-30.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-19-63.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-22-67.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-25-18.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-27-84.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-30-13.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-34-34.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-38-67.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-41-94.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-44-96.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-24-47-66.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-25-19-68.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-25-26-19.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-25-31-45.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-25-49-22.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-25-59-31.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-34-73.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-41-70.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-44-76.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-47-11.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-50-53.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-53-64.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-56-39.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-26-59-77.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-07-58.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-16-66.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-22-28.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-25-46.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-28-81.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-31-54.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-34-65.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-27-38-52.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-28-04-65.jpg WowClient 2013-04-25 12-28-12-56.jpg WoWClient 2013-04-25 12-31-09-33.jpg WoWClient 2013-04-25 12-31-44-00.jpg WoWClient 2013-04-25 12-32-21-99.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_095615.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_095955.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_100032.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_100946.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_100216.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_100952.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101043.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101127.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101145.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101156.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101208.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101224.jpg WoWScrnShot_041713_101302.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165253.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165356.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165404.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165508.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165527.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165555.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165618.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165635.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_165838.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170003.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170007.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170102.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170439.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170133.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170231.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170325.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170602.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170620.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_170802.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181641.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181708.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181722.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181805.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181830.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181928.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_181857.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182018.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182048.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182119.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182128.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182148.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182216.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182254.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182320.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182344.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182412.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182433.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182508.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182526.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182532.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182602.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182818.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182851.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182915.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_182944.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183024.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183035.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183107.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183132.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183136.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183143.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183218.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183240.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183320.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183330.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183338.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183356.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183417.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183421.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183457.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183502.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183552.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183655.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183714.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183748.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183811.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183818.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183831.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183853.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183926.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183931.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_183943.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184121.gif WoWScrnShot_041913_184126.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184150.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184212.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184253.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184306.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184349.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184416.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184450.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184501.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184529.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184548.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184551.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184558.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184613.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184718.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184730.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184754.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_184928.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185158.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185215.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185304.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185335.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185415.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185429.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185450.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185505.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185518.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185542.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185635.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185642.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185743.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185859.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_185932.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190047.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190325.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190344.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190419.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190447.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190458.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190520.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190526.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190610.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_190738.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191002.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191012.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191030.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191041.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191101.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191109.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191121.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191217.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191235.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191252.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191301.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191310.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191317.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191352.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191409.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191427.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191429.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_191437.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_192152.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_192206.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_192235.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_192703.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_193818.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_193925.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_193944.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194023.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194048.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194131.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194140.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194158.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194315.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194341.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194402.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194431.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194548.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194634.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194652.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_194940.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195036.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195050.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195218.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195222.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195228.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195240.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195316.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195325.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195338.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195424.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195446.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195515.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195552.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195600.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195611.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195620.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195657.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195714.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195718.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195739.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195759.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195808.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_195942.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_200018.png WoWScrnShot_041913_200047.png WoWScrnShot_041913_205508.jpg WoWScrnShot_041913_205518.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101237.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101402.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101423.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101606.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101641.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101728.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_101915.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102432.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102636.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102703.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102713.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102733.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102940.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_102959.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_103054.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_103106.jpg WoWScrnShot_042113_103255.jpg Screenshoty z Alpha, Které Zveřejnil Blizzard 2wqeqweqwe.jpg 3dasdasdasd.jpg 4erwerewrew.jpg 6rwerwerw.jpg 7khjkjhjh.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 13ziuiuzi.jpg 15uzizuiuz.jpg 16rtzrtzrz.jpg 18čžčřž.jpg 19iolii.jpg 20qweqwe.jpg 22čřžčř.jpg 23tretšč.jpg 41etete.jpg 24eeeeee.jpg 40gdgfgr.jpg 25werčč.jpg 26uziziz.jpg 29qwweqqwe.jpg 31qweqweqw.jpg 33ertertert.jpg 34khjk.jpg 37hjuztzut.jpg 39qweqwee.jpg catapult2003.jpg 1018.jpg Screenshoty Alpha Testerů PinkOnu.jpg PinkTroll.jpg Suicide.jpg EarlyTalents2.jpg Narillasanz.jpg 1549.jpg Category:Klienty